El circo de lo magnifico
by merry kirkland
Summary: La próxima vez que unos extraños te den unos boletos no dudes en aceptarlos...podrás encontrarte con algo que jamás esperaste...y quizás una historia de amor...Multiparing...una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: no...en este capítulo no.**

**Multiparing **

**Usuk**

**Franada**

**Gerita**

**Spamano**

**Sufin**

**RusChina**

**DinNor**

**...Etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>El circo de lo magnífico<strong>

_Las historias…los cuentos están plagados de aventuras inesperadas…momentos impresionantes…y sucesos que aparecen y desaparecen tan repentinamente…como…por arte de magia…a veces se podrían tomar como eventos de la imaginación…un defecto mental…o simplemente una piadosa mentira de algún niño…pero también a veces se pueden topar con cosas reales…tangibles…corpóreas…que parecen simplemente…imposibles…_

* * *

><p>Era una tarde soleada, en una hermosa y grande casa alejada de la civilización y un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verdes, siempre sonriente y alegre, les daba la bienvenida a sus amigos a su casa.<p>

Su nombre era Antonio Fernández Carreiro, quien asistía a una escuela en Estados Unidos, junto con varios chicos de alrededor del mundo; pero en ese momento comenzaban las vacaciones y como todos los años él y sus amigos se reunían en alguna casa para pasar le temporada; este año le tocaba a él, así que por eso les daba a sus amigos la bienvenida a España y a su casa.

Ahora los jóvenes se encontraban en una merienda en el jardín del español, todos estaban alegres y platicandoanimadamente mientras consumían bocadillos y sodas.

Pero para seguir con la historia, debemos de conocer a estos chicos, así que bien…se los presentare….

Antonio, el chico del que ya hablamos estaba sentado junto a Francis, quien era de Francia…rubio de cabello largo, mirada azulada y digamos un tanto pervertido. A su lado estaba Gilbert, este peliblanco de ojos rojos, decía ser el más increíble chico sobre la faz de la tierra y ahora estaba platicando con su hermano menor Ludwig, quien a diferencia de su hermano, él era rubio, con ojos azul claro y una actitud más seria y madura…ellos eran alemanes.

Sentado después podemos ver a Iván, quien es ruso y el chico más alto de todos ellos, rubio claro de ojos violeta, siempre con una bufanda, y a pesar de siempre estar sonriendo, era muy sanguinario y violento; y de hecho ahoraestaba dándole miedo a Toris, quien venía de Lituania, y al igual que Francis tiene el cabello largo, pero él es castaño y de ojos verdes, de actitud calmada y muy servicial.

Después de Toris estaba Densen…cuyo ego era más grande que su país, Dinamarca, rubio y de ojos azules, se podría decir que se encontraba animado…pero la verdad es que se encontraba fastidiando a Berwald quien también era rubio y de ojos azules, pero el venia de Suecia, aparte que el usaba lentes, era más serio e inexpresivo…no como el danés, que parecía que consumía grandes cantidades de azúcar al día.

Y por último, eran Alfred y Heracles, el primero era de ojos azules, cabello rubio un poco obscuro con un mechón desafiante de la gravedad, y sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, originario de Estados Unidos; y Heracles, cabello castaño de ojos verdes y siempre con mucho sueño, él era griego.

Y en total eran diez chicos de vacaciones en España, deseosos de descansar de un gran periodo de clases, cada uno con una personalidad diferente, al igual que su país, sus gustos y sus culturas…pero con algo en similitud…algo que jamás esperarían.

* * *

><p>Al otro día de su llegada, al no tener nada que hacer se decidió ir a pasear un poco por la provincia que se encontraba más cercana de la casa de Antonio.<p>

Fue divertido, pues el lugar era tranquilo y lleno de vida,algo bueno para unos chicos como ellos.

Ya llegada la tarde, alrededor de las tres, los chicos fueron a las afueras del lugar, para descansar antes de la caminata de regreso a la casa del español.

Cuando llegaron vieron que un joven mayor a ellos, en cuanto a edad, de pelo rojo y mirada azul obscuro, los veía con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.

Ellos siguieron con su camino intentando ignorar al misterioso muchacho, pero ya estando a casi nada de salir de ese camino el chico de la sonrisa perturbadora se les acerco poco a poco y los chicos no supieron cómo...pero no se podían mover.

-Veo que no son de por aquí- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba un cigarro a la boca.

-Y también creemos que están aburridos-se escuchó una vozmás relajada a sus espaldas, voltearon a ver y se toparon con un chico casi igual al de cabello rojo, pero este lo tenía másclaro, era más bajito, con ojos azules claros y pecas en el rostro- y tenemos la solución para eso.

-El awesome yo no necesita nada de ustedes-menciono Gilbert.

Y ahí se dieron cuenta, que los ropajes de esos chicos eran como los de los gitanos, otra razón, por la cual mantener su espacio.

-Pero si lo único que queríamos era darles estos boletos para el circo- dijo el menor un tanto triste, mientras mostraba que en su mano traía varios papeles de color plateado con letras verdes.

-Claro…son unos extraños que salen de la nada y de repente nos quieren dar boletos para el circo...acaso ¿creen que somos idiotas? - comento el americano.

-Bueno mon ami no sé tú, pero los demás no.

-Eres cruel-señalo de manera acusadora Alfred al francés.

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos boletos para el circo...pero nosotros no podemos ir...así que los quieren ¿o no?-dijo el extraño de ojos azul obscuro, un tanto irritado.

Al final, después de preguntarse los unos a los otros terminaron aceptando los boletos, ya que sería bonito ir a despistarse un rato. Pero después de recibir los boletos, cuando quisieron darles a esos extraños chicos las gracias, estos ya habían desaparecido.

-Da, eso fue raro-comento el ruso, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-¿Y d`nde q`eda?-pregunto Berwald.

Los boletos decían que el circo estaba situado después del puente afueras de la provincia, a la derecha.

-Fusososo, yo sé dónde está ese puente-dijo animado Antonio.

Y así con esos datos y con el conocimiento del español emprendieron su recorrido a su nuevo destino, el cual con cada paso que daban se alejaba cada vez más de la civilización….y también dejando atrás la tarde.

Y de repente en medio de su recorrido unas coloridas luces se alzaron frente a sus ojos...dejándolos atónitos y desconcertados...una suave música los invitaba a seguir...y así lo hicieron, paso a paso...hasta que la entrada a la carpa les quedaba a solo unos centímetros de sus cuerpos.

La carpa era grande, de color plateado con verde, muy diferente a las que alguna vez habían visto los chicos…y en la parte superior había un letrero de madera pintado a mano, el cual decía:

"El Circo de lo magnifico…de lo inesperado…de sus sueños"

-Un nombre muy original-comento Toris, el cual estaba entusiasmado por entrar a ver la función, pues era la primera vez que iba a un show así.

Se podía oler la suave y dulce fragancia del algodón de azúcar, y el salado, pero apetecible olor de las palomitas de mantequilla; así fue como entraron a aquel raro lugar, donde curiosamente solo ellos iban a presenciar el espectáculo, pues las gradas, todas, se encontraban vacías.

-¡Sean bienvenidos viajeros!- se escuchó de pronto la voz de una chica-Viajeros de lugares lejanos, buscadores de la extrañeza, amantes de lo inesperado...pónganse cómodos...pues la función va a comenzar.

Todos buscaban a la dueña de la voz, pero por más que volteaban a un lado y otro, no pudieron localizarla, y solo en frente de ellos se encontraba la típica pista de circo.

-Kesesesese, creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo-murmuro Gilbert.

Antonio, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha lo iba a secundar, cuando de repente las luces se volvieron más tenues y un reflector apunto al medio de la pista.

Las miradas de los chicos se posaron en ese lugar en espera de que algo sucediera, y no tuvieron que esperarmucho, ya que un chico apareció en ese iluminado lugar. Tenía el cabello castaño, con un extraño rulo en este, sus ojos, a pesar de traer un antifaz dorado con adornos rojos, se podía ver que eran de color verde. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca algo holgada, con unos cintos cruzados en la parte de arriba del pecho, un pantalón rojo y unas botas altas en color negro.

El chico se colocó en medio de la pista, donde estaba másiluminado, miro hacia el frente y luego las luces se apagaron totalmente alrededor de él, dejándolo mas iluminado que antes.

De la nada, unos suaves acordes de piano se comenzaron a escuchar y también de la nada, al joven castaño le pasaron un...

-Acaso eso es un...-hablo confundido el danés.

-¡Es un tomate!-aclaro muy alegre el español.

Y efectivamente, eso era un tomate...bueno en ese momento eran varios tomates, que salían de la nada, salían de la obscuridad hacia las manos del joven...que en cuanto recibía un nuevo tomate, comenzaba a hacer malabares con estos , uno tras otro.

Cuando los jóvenes espectadores se percataron, ya eran diez tomates...y poco después, el chico castaño...jugaba con unos veinte...aquello era un espectáculo asombroso, pues aquellas bolitas rojas, alcanzaban grandes alturas, sin caerse, sin estar si quiera en peligro de tocar el suelo.

Todos veían asombrados, pero el que más estupefacto estaba era Antonio, que no solo se concentraba en los tomates...si no también en el malabarista...quien a su parecer estaba muy mono, con esa seria actitud.

La música marcaba un énfasis casi al concluir y los tomates eran lanzados más lejos, y al final...la música seso...y los tomates desaparecieron en la obscuridad...las luces se prendieron...y los espectadores esperaban encontrar los veinticinco tomates que llegaron a ser, aplastados en el suelo...pero para su sorpresa, eso no fue así, ni una solo marca rojiza se observó en la pista.

El ojiverde, realizo una suave reverencia hacia el públicoque le comenzó a aplaudir, y después de unos segundos seretiró, al igual que las luces, dejando el lugar muy obscuro.

Pero a pesar de la poca visibilidad el español, enfoco lomás que pudo, para seguir con la mirada al chico que acababa de dar semejante show.

La luz de nuevo regreso en medio de la pista, pero ahora traía consigo a un chico...el cual casualmente era muy parecido al que acababa de dejar el escenario, pero este tenía los ojos color avellana y el cabello era más claro...con un ligero toque anaranjado; otra de las diferencias era que el nuevo tenía una expresión más feliz.

Su antifaz era dorado con decorado azul, y su ropa consistía en una camisa azul cielo holgada, unos pantalones azul marino y una especie de pañoleta azul rey amarrada a la cintura.

La música de piano volvió a aparecer, pero ahora era másrítmica, más expresiva y más alegre.

El chico, de entre sus ropajes saco dos palitos, delgados de color negro, que en la punta tenían un cinto blanco cada uno; los listones eran largos, pero parecían ser de un material fino, pues a cada movimiento, se ondulaban al cortar contra el aire.

Con los listones, se movía de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música, marcando cada nota con los movimientos de los cintos. Formaba figuras hermosas, mientras era acompañado por esa bella música.

Ludwig no podía apartar la vista, era algo extraño que un evento así le llamara la atención, pero...no…eso no podía ser... o ¿acaso era por el chico?...

Más de esos suaves movimientos de sus brazos y las cintas parecían estar flotando en agua...movimientos más bajos...y el color blanco relucía junto con esa cálida sonrisa que ofrecía el chico...movimientos más altos y rápidos y el tiempo parecía detenerse en ese lugar...movimientos lentos y la imagen…se congelaba.

El chico mostraba con cada movimiento que disfrutaba lo que hacía, que no se cansaba de mover los listones en una coreografía planeada...planeada con el corazón.

Al igual que el primer espectáculo, este llego al final, ganándose igualmente fuertes aplausos de los jóvenes espectadores...mientras aquellas cintas descendíanlentamente...como si se fueran deteniendo poco a poco en el aire.

De nuevo las luces se fueron apagando y con ello sesuscitó la retira del chico...si, de aquel que sin saberlo le robo el frío corazón a un alemán, que ahora en las gradas se encontraba expectante...buscando la manera de volver a verlo a él…al chico de los blancos listones.

* * *

><p>Se que debería estar actualizando mis demás fics que están bastante abandonados...pero este fanfic ya casi lo tengo completo...así que mientras comienzo a escribir los otros fics iré publicando es que la verdad esta muy cortito.<p>

Dejando eso a un lado...¿ Que tal? Les gusto...bueno espero que si...pues es una loca idea...que nació después de estar viendo series traumantes de anime...ni tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna aun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte<strong>

Suavemente la pista se fue de nuevo iluminando, ahora un poco más que las veces anteriores...ya que ahora eran dos personas...ambos con rasgos asiáticos.

Uno tenía una negra cabellera, con unos ojos cafés...tan enigmáticos y tan expresivos a la vez, cubiertos con un antifaz color blanco; se encontraba vestido con un kimono del mismo tono del antifaz y en una de sus manos una espada de pelea japonesa.

El otro chico, era de cabello castaño, largo, pero amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos cafés con un tono un poco amielado, su antifaz era verde al igual que la especie de túnica larga verde que vestía...y en su mano portaba una espada...pero esta con unos rasgos diferentes a la de su acompañante.

Su show en si era una pelea...honorable...llena de tradición...una pelea muestra de dos culturas lejanas...exóticas...tan diferentes...tan poderosas.

Ambos daban su mejor...daban su corazón y su alma...peleando...chocando sus espadas una contra la otra...buscando vencer a su oponente...buscando dar un buen espectáculo.

Nuestros espectadores favoritos estaban observando con sumo detalle a pelea...apoyando mentalmente a su favorito...sorprendidos y asombrados ante algo diferente...ante algo tan emocionante como eso.

Como los pasados eventos, el piano era acompañante incondicional del evento presentado, añadiéndole mas impacto ante cada ataque...y ante cada evasiva.

Iván posaba sus violetas orbes en el chico de alargadacabellera...siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos...deseando la victoria de este...pero más que eso...deseando que lo voltease a ver...que le mostrara una sonrisa...pues estaba seguro que aquel chico tenía una sonrisa digna de admiración.

Por otro lado Heracles, aquel que el sueño era su constante compañero y aliado, lo había dejado de lado...los otros eventos lo había sorprendido, aunque no tanto...pero en este...algo lo había sacado de su eterno modo de sueño...permitiendo posar sus esmeraldas en esa espada...en esa vestimenta...y en el rostro del japonés. Quería conocer todo referente al chico...quería ver si podía robarle una sonrisa...un simple sonrojo.

Los acordes seguían a la pelea, cada vez con mayor intensidad, robando suspiros del público, pues muchas veces se estuvo a punto de dar un vencedor.

Al final, después de aquel espectáculo de demostración de excelsas habilidades...el japonés resulto victorioso...y como por arte de magia una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo aparecióantes de que las luces vuelvan a desaparecer.

Se iban acostumbrando a los cambios tan repentinos de luz...como a los cambios tan repentinos de espectáculos...y también a los cambios tan repentinos de sentimientos y emociones.

Ahora la luz subía de intensidad lentamente...pero ahora dejando toda la pista iluminada...y a un nuevo chico a la vista.

No era una persona de muchas palabras, sobre expresiones tampoco era el mejor, no era dado a tratar de opinar sobre algo sin concretar todas sus respuestas...pero si algún día tenía que dar todas esas palabras guardadas a alguien...en definitiva se las daría todas a él...y a aparte buscaría muchasmás para compartirlas con aquel chico.

Mientras Berwald se llenaba de esos pensamientos, en la pista el joven, de rubia cabellera, ojos violetas y de tierna sonrisa, comenzaba con su espectáculo...pero...

-Da ~ ¿cuándo la pista se congelo? - pregunto el ruso...pues aunque ellos no lo creían...la pista realmente estaba congelada...y eso era bueno... ¿cómo eso podía ser bueno?...bueno...pues el ojivioleta lo estaba a punto de demostrar.

Con un impulso para adelante...y las notas adecuadas de piano, el joven comenzó a patinar sobre aquella fría superficie, dejando a más de uno atónito.

Con un antifaz celeste con decoración en lila...una playera de mangas largas del tono del cielo y un pantalón de un tonomás obscuro, alcanzaba grandes velocidades en la pista, para luego realizar saltos de gran distancia.

Sus movimientos eran el reflejo de una danza...llena de estilo.

Sus manos y brazos siempre en la posición adecuada...sin perder esa inocente sonrisa.

La música eran los perfectos acordes, en los momentos indicados...yendo de tonos suaves hasta alcanzar notas altas...al compás que el patinador se movía con sutileza en el hielo.

Patinando de espaldas a gran velocidad, dando vueltas sin control, parando de repente par saltar por toda la pista, siempre cayendo con gracia y con maestría.

Sin saberlo...al final todos creyeron que era más una danzaperfectamente estilizada, que a una muestra de un patinador...y sus movimientos finales fueron prueba de esto...ya que era impresionante ver como en unas vueltas podía llegar casi hasta el suelo y como si nada al segundo siguiente estar dando un gran salto con tres vueltas...y para terminar con una magnifica reverencia mientras iba de reversa en el hielo.

Mientras su recorrido para atrás continuaba...todos le aplaudían...un poco más y los aplausos subían de tono…y antes de que llegara a la orilla de la pista las luces se apagaron y prendieron en cinco segundos...y la pista...la pista ahora estaba como si nada...sin hielo alguno...y sin patinador.

Si...sin patinador para seguirle aplaudiendo...a ver si sus aplausos llegaban a sus oídos y lo volteaba a ver...a saludarlo...a sonreírle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta es la continuación...¿Como va?...¿Les gusta?...bueno les agradecería mucho si me dicen si les gusta o no...y si vabien o no...<strong>

Gracias...bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera parte:<strong>

La obscuridad era compañera del siguiente acto, porque a diferencia de los otros, las luces no se prendieron.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no se han prendido las luces?-pregunto intrigado el estadounidense.

-Supongo…que es parte…del acto-contesto el griego con un tono adormilado y pausado.

Una música lenta con notas finas de piano, comenzó a inundar el ambiente y sus oídos; y de repente una ráfaga rojiza surco en la obscuridad, seguida por una naranja...y luego una amarilla.

Los ojos de los espectadores se quedaron fijos en aquellasllamas que después de unos segundos desaparecieron.

-Awesome-comento Gilbert.

Como las primeras llamas salieron otras, pero ahora a parte de quedarse más tiempo, formaron espirales, y movimientos ondulados, para después de un rato darse cuenta de que una de las extremidades de la llama tenía forma de una cabeza de dragón.

Luego fueron varias llamas de colores azules y verdes, que formaron una gran mariposa...la cual estuvo un tiempo iluminando esa profunda obscuridad, para después convertirse en fino polvo y desaparecer.

La música acompañaba con gracia las creaciones de autor desconocido...aves, serpientes, estrellas, murciélagos, caballos…pero, conforme transcurría el tiempo las notas tomaban profundidad y se hacían más graves a cada momento, pero sin dejar de ser agradables al oído.

De repente varias llamas de diferentes tonos de verdestomaron el lugar...el escenario...pero nada se distinguía; las notas tomaban más intensidad, al igual que la obscuridad, que iba poco a poco opacando aquella nube de verde colorido...un poco más y ahora no se veía ni siquiera el llamativo verde pasto...las notas iban en aumento...y los colores fugándose...las notas se pararon, la obscuridad y el silencio se hicieron presentes en aquella carpa...las miradas posadas en ese lugar, sin poder apartarse...y de repente...una enorme figura de un gromo verde tomo todo el lugar, saliendo impactante y sorpresivamente del escenario, con un gran estruendo.

-¡Ah!-grito Alfred.

Y aunque el americano fue el único en gritar, todos se asustaron...todos a excepción de Densen.

-Que genial-comento el danés, con una gran sonrisa en la boca, mientras veía como un fino polvo verde descendía hasta perderse en toda esa obscuridad.

Las luces se van encendiendo lentamente, dejando ver al autor de tan raro espectáculo.

Encapuchado, con solo la posibilidad de ver un antifaz azul marino, con decorado azul rey...y detrás de este un par de ojos azules, fríos y profundos.

Pero aparte del chico, el suelo del escenario se encontraba decorado con un fino polvo de los colores que fueron usados en el show, formando un lindo mosaico, como un vitral de hermosa figura...un vital mostrando una luna, con estrellas...simplemente una maravillosa obra de arte.

El misterioso chico, se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a los espectadores, bajando se la capucha, dejando ver su rubio cabello y un extraño rulo que salía de este. Después de esa acción, comenzó a retirarse, y a cada paso que daba la intensidad de las luces iba bajando.

El danés, muy entusiasmado comenzó a aplaudirle y a silbare, por lo cual el misterioso chico en medio de su retirada, se paró y volteo un poquito para ver al chico de las gradas...después solo formo un pequeña sonrisa; para después seguir su camino y con esto las luces se apagaron.

-Que lindo-susurro Densen, el cual a pesar de ser un completo desastre y distraído, fue el único en percatarse de la diminuta sonrisa que le dedico el rubio de ojos azules, si, aquel de la fría actitud, que jugo con fuego.

Las luces no tardaron en iluminarse de nuevo, pero ahora solo eran de media tonalidad, dejando solo iluminado lo necesario de la pista, la cual ya no tenía el maravilloso vitral creado con polvos, y al chico del nuevo acto.

Rubio, de cabello hasta por debajo de las orejas, con un antifaz rosa claro, con adornos en un rosa más fuerte en frente de unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy picara.

El chico con una camisa holgada rosa claro, con unos pantalones pegados cafés y unas botas del mismo color, se encontraba arriba de un caballo color café caramelo, de hermosa crin y de aspecto vivaz y saludable.  
>La música comenzó, con acordes un tanto lentos, pero armónicos.<p>

Cabe señalar que en medio del escenario se encontraba una manzana roja, de tamaño mediano; y después de que la música empezara, el lugar donde estaba la manzana perdió las luces, quedando el centro del escenario en total obscuridad.

El chico le dio la señal al caballo y comenzó con un suave galope, el cual lo hacía dando círculos por toda las pista.

A medida que daba más vueltas, la música iba aumentando de ritmo, así como la velocidad con la que cabalgaba el rubio.

Pronto el ojiverde, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, se puso de pie en el caballo, y de la nada saco unos cuchillos, los cualesatoro en unas cintas que tenía en la cintura. Luego procedió a vendarse los ojos, mientras la velocidad aumentaba, pero élno perdía el equilibrio.

Toris, comenzó a sentir un frio escalofrió-Eso es muy irresponsable-comento.

-Oh, vamos Toris, es solo un acto y de seguro él es un profesional ̴da.

El jinete tomo uno de los cuchillos, y lo lanzo al centro dela pista, donde se suponía que se encontraba la manzana.

Subido aun de pie en el lomo del caballo, siguió con el mismo procedimiento, mientras a cada vuelta que daba la velocidad aumentaba...y ahora era un rápido galopeo, el cual alzaba un poco de polvo de la pista.

La música adquirió unas notas más vivas, y con ese ritmo, el chico de antifaz rosa comenzó a danzar arriba del caballo.

-Es increíble-exclamo el lituano- Ni siquiera pierde el equilibrio.

Y mientras danzaba uno a uno los cuchillos fueron lanzados a esa área obscura...hasta que al final, sin que el caballo se detuviera, el rubio ojiverde, dio un salto hacia la pista, cayendo de pie, sin inmutarse...sin balanceares...con perfecta maestría...y así se hacerlo al centro de la pista donde estaba obscuro, para luego meter la mano y sacar una mañana perfectamente apuñalada por todos los cuchillos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, realizo una reverencia digna de un profesional, para después despediste con una mano, mientras las luces se iban opacando…y mientras recibía aplausos por parte del público.

Sus ojos aún se encontraban posados en la pista, y aun se encontraban aferrados a sus lugares, pues todos los actos los tenían al filo de sus asientos.

Las luces poco a poco se iban encendiendo de vuelta.

-Hohoho- comenzó a reír el francés.

-¿Qué pasa Francis?-pregunto Antonio.

-Que exquisitez ven mis ojos ahora-señalo al escenario.

El español, volteo a donde el galo le señalo, para encontrar a un chico de cabellera casi hasta los hombros, de color rubio-naranja, con un extraño riso, de ojos azul violeta, y una tímida paro linda sonriso.

-Apoco no es una lindura-exclamo el francés.

-Demasiada azúcar para mí-contesto Antonio.

-Oh, no tienes buen gusto, mon ami.

El chico del escenario, traía un antifaz lila, con un decorado azul cielo al igual que su playera, la cual parcia un poco más grande de lo que necesitaba; unos pantalones de un azul más fuerte y unos tenis negros.

El rubio estaba frente a una jaula, donde había….

-¿Un oso polar?-pregunto Alfred.

-No se supone que por lo general, son leones o tigres-agrego Ludwig.

-Es que este circo es más increíble-celebro Gilbert.

Y eso era verdad, el chico del antifaz lila, tenía frente a si un oso polar, de considerable tamaño.

La música, en este caso era suave, pero no perdía el encanto de aquel chico, el cual saco de la jaula al oso.

El oso se le acerco, y el solo con una sonrisa, le dijo que se detuviera, lo cual el mamífero lo entendió.

Realizo innumerables trucos con el oso polar, entre los cuales algunos parecía que estaba arriesgando su vida.

-Hohoho, no es maravilloso ver como algo tan dulce puede controlar a un animal salvaje como ese.

-Pues deberíamos ver si te puede domesticar a ti-se rio el albino.

-Oh, me ofendes.

La música aumentaba de ritmo, y el chico hacia rodar al oso en el suelo, como si de un cachorrito se tratase, pero lomás sorprendente para los espectadores, era ver cómo podía controlar al oso, sin necesidad del uso de un látigo, si no con palabras dulces y pequeños mimos.

Y así como empezó su acto, término, y la intensidad de lasluces, desapareciendo al dulce chico y a su apapachable oso blanco.

Ahora la música comenzó antes de siquiera prenderse las luces, y esta vez era una música mucho más celestial, llena de alegría, pero a la vez suave y tranquila, melodiosa al oído, pero imponente a las sensaciones…toda una maravillosa pieza de arte, tocada por un pianista desconocido.

Las luces se prendieron a media intensidad, pero todos buscaron a alguien en la pista, pero no se encontraba nadie.

De repente comenzaron a subir sus miradas, para toparse con una persona arriba de una plataforma.

Era un chico rubio, un poco despeinado. Con un antifaz blanco, con una decoración verde, al igual que sus profundos ojos…pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su atuendo, tan diferente a los demás…

….era una túnica al estilo romana, de tela blanca, delicada y volátil, con unan sandalias también de ese estilo, amarradas hasta por debajo de la rodilla, y unas lindas pero pequeñas alas, de tan final plumas blancas, que parecían de verdad.

-Oh, my god-comento Alfred, el cual a ver a tan lindo angelito, se le resbalaron las palomitas que estaba comiendo.

Al americano le habían encantado los demás espectáculos, pero ninguno de los artistas le habían llamado la atención, al contrario de aquel ángel ojiverde, tan solo con verlo el quisiera conocer más sobre el...quería saber que se sentiría tomarlo de la mano...un simple caricia...robarle una sonrisa...robarle una risa...ver a detalle esos verdes ojos...ver sus rasgos...memorizarlos uno a uno... ¿cómo sería una plática con aquel ángel?

-¿Alfred estas bien? Gordo-pregunto el ruso.

-I´m in the heaven-dijo riendo bobamente.

-Creo que no está bien da-comento Iván, el cual noto que ni siquiera le importo que le hubiera dicho algo sobre su peso.

La música seguía embelesando los oídos de los espectadores, pero aquel chico rubio embelesaba la mirada de cierto norteamericano.

* * *

><p>Ahh! Antes que nada una gran disculpa por tan larga ausencia...se que notengo gustificacion pero bueno pasaron dos cosas muy interesantes:<p>

1 ) con la cerrada de megaupload...me puse a descargar como loca manga yaoi en mediafire...esperando que no pase nada...

2) me entraron unas ganas locas por dibujar...y es lo que he estado haciendo...dibujar...y bueno por eso no me daba lasuficiente inspiración, porque cuando me dan ganas de hacer algo...lo hago hasta que meaparte...o mecaen ganas de hacer algo mas...y bueno hoy amanecí con ganas...

Se que tengo otros fics que actualizar...pero por el momento estoy muy clavada con este...así que lo terminare primero a este...por lo que faltan tres capitulos...los cuales serán los siguientes:

_1 - este capítulo será la demostración de Iggy, la presentacion del elenco y el final del fanfic._

_2 - este será un final alternativo, muy diferente a las historias que comúnmente hago...la verdad le conté de este final a una amiga...y me digo que le parezca genial el final este...mas que el original...así que le prometí hacerlo..._

_3 - y por ultimo este será un capítulo extra del final alternativo...donde se vera una de las historias de los personajes._

_solo faltan tres capitulos, de los cuales el capítulo extra ya esta listo...y pues después de terminar el fanfic...subiré otro capítulo de mi ángel de alas rotas...Espero ña tardarme tanto...y de nuevo una gan disculpa..._

_Pd...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** no en este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarte parte:<strong>

La música seguía embelesando los oídos de los espectadores, pero aquel chico rubio embelesaba la mirada de cierto norteamericano.

Lentamente abrió sus brazos, sin preocupación alguna, coloco un pie sobre la cuerda que se tensaba entre las dos plataformas…comenzando a dar un paso…y luego otro…aumentando cada vez más su velocidad…eran pasos firmes y a la vez majestuosos…tanto que carecían de una realidad.

Pronto se encontraba aquel ángel, en medio de la cuerda y fue ahí, donde comenzó con suaves saltos en esa delgada cuerda…y aunque lo hacia una y otra vez…jamás mostro algún signo de perder el equilibrio.

Las notas de piano jugaban con el momento, dándole celestialidad a aquel chico.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la plataforma opuesta con la que había comenzado, y en el momento en el que puso el primer pie en la sólida superficie, las luces se apagaron de golpe y la música ceso, pero no sin antes dar un estruendoso acorde.

Los espectadores no sabían que estaba pasando, y estaban planeando ponerse de pie, cuando las luces regresaron…pero no solas, si no con una sorpresa…primero, las plataforma habían desaparecido y ahora del centro del techo colgaba un fina franja de tela, de un tono turquesa; esta ondeaba suevamente, desde el principio, hasta el final, que era casi rosando el suelo, donde tendido se encontraba…el chico rubio.

-¡Oh my god!-susurro Alfred, desde su lugar, no podía creerlo, hacia un momento el chico danzaba feliz en la cuerda…y ahora, se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer se cayó antes de llegar a la plataforma.

Pero ¿qué pasaba?...la música con sus suaves notas iba llenando el ambiente de nuevo, mientras la intensidad de estas hacían contaste con las sorprendidas caras de los chicos que se encontraban expectantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la pista.

Notas suaves, pero a la vez precisas eran las que iban regresando la vivacidad a aquel cuerpo, que con una perfecta sincronía movía cada una de sus extremidades para alzarse como si no hubiese pasado nada…la música algo alegre lo hacía recobrarse como si fuese un muñeco y la música el titiritero…

El joven americano supo que nada le paso, entonces pudo suspirara aliviado, ya que eso había sido parte del acto.

-Maldito susto que me lleve-dijo el prusiano mientras intentaba retomar asiento como el resto de los espectadores.

Y para cuando las pequeñas quejas y comentarios del público cesaron, el joven de las prominentes cejas ya se encontraba parado en su totalidad, listo para proceder con la siguiente parte de su actuación.

Junto con la melodía fue posando su pálida mano en la tela que se ondulaba con gracias desde el techo; y luego junto a las místicas notas y el telar, comenzó a avanzar con gracia alrededor de la pista, rodeándola circularmente; y así con cada vuelta que completaba, su mano tomaba con más firmeza la tela turquesa…y poco a poco iba adquiriendo altura, hasta que perdió posesión sobre el piso…y así subiendo mientras la tela daba vueltas, el joven rubio hacia honor a su ropa cuando más de uno en las gradas se asombró al ver que ese ojiverde era un verdadero ángel…y entre esos se encontraba Alfred, el cual no quitaba la mirada del sereno rostro del chico que se complementaba con ese mechones dorados que chocaban con sus rostro al sentir el aire de cada vuelta.

La música penetraba en armonía los sentidos de los espectadores y con esas sensaciones el ángel llego hasta casi la base de donde se encontraba amarrada la tela…poco a poco ceso sus movimientos circulares...y para cuando estuvo estático el telar, el ojiverde soltó la tela que ahora se encontraba toda enredada en sus cintura…soltó el telar y extendió sus brazos…la música ahora iba baja en tono…y todos intuyeron que iba a pasar.

Su caer fue precipitado, dando vueltas y desenrollándose de la fina tela…la música dio un aumento…iba cayendo poco a poco…más cerca se encontraba…cada vez más cerca del suelo y la música aumentaba su tono…pronto su cuerpo chocaría contra la pista…cayendo un poco más…desenrollándose, mientras la música acentuaba más esa parte…música que aumentaba a medida que los segundos transcurrían…varios ojos se cerraron mientras algunas manos se posaban en las bocas en señal de sorpresa…el ángel caído y la música en aumento…el ángel cayendo…y todos los sentimientos en retroceso…el acorde aumento…la tela casi se completó de desenrollar…los ojos azules del americano se abrieron, dejo de respirar, sus dedos se aferraron al asiento, sus sentidos se nublaron…la música ceso…era el momento…sus azules ojos se posaron en el frágil cuerpo del ángel…pero este…pero este…pero el cuerpo de este no logro ni siquiera rosar el suelo…la música desapareció del ambiente, las luces se atenuaron…y frente a ellos la imagen del ángel congelado en el tiempo, con sus finos brazos abiertos, mientras una de las manos se aferraba a la tela completamente desenrollada…su rostro tranquilo lleno de paz, con una fina sonrisa adornando su cara…las plumas de sus las tenuemente moviéndose con la brisa…y su cuerpo a milímetros de haber tocado el piso…ese era el ángel preservado en la armonía y en el silencio.

Como era de esperarse los aplausos no se demoraron, inclusive Alfred pudo respirar tranquilo otra vez…las luces se apagaron…y pronto revelaron a todas las figuras conocidas…y unas no tanto.

Una chica de cabellera castaña, dueña de unos vivos ojos verdes y que portaba un vestido tipo victoriano de un suave color verde, al igual que un pequeño sombrero de copa, saludaba al público que apenas se recuperaba de la emoción que sufrieron con el último acto…mientras unas tranquilas notas de piano volvían a inundar el lugar.

-El Circo de lo magnifico…de lo inesperado…de sus sueños…el circo que hoy mismo les ha mostrado algo más que lo común…les agradece su asistencia y su entusiasmo-dijo la chica, cuya voz fue la misma que les dio la bienvenida-…y ahora espero que nos den la oportunidad de presentar a tan maravilloso elenco.

Los chicos que veían desde las gradas, no pudieron reprimir su entusiasmo al saber que conocerán un poco más de los chicos que les robaron más que un suspiro.

-Primero deseo presentarles a los hermanos Vargas-comenzó la chica mientras señalaba a los dos primeros chicos que pasaron, el cabello castaño de ojos verdes y el de cabello casi anaranjado con ojos color avellana, ambos agradecieron al público, y al parecer que era menor soltó unas cuantas risitas de alegría mientas el otro solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa-ellos son Lovino y Feliciano.

-Desde Asia vinieron para darnos un espectáculo lleno de honor Kiku Honda-el joven de rasgos japoneses se acercó dando una reverencia al público mientras posaba sus ojos en el griego que lo saludaba-…y Wang Yao-ahora el de cabellera café saludaba mientras se asustaba un poco de esa sonrisa que el ruso le dedicaba.

-Él es Tino Väinämöinen…quien vino a derretir el hielo con sus dulces sonrisas- el joven mencionado se sonrojo ante el innecesario comentario de la castaña, mientras saludaba con su característico animo al público; por otro lado Berwald asentía ante el cometario sobre ese chico, ya que pensaba que aquellas eran las sonrisas más lindas que había visto en su vida.

-Y mientras nuestro finlandés nos sorprendía con el hielo, nuestro noruego nos encantaba con el fuego…y él es Luka- y con eso el chico de seria expresión pasó al frente.

-Berwald, acaso no es una ironía, el chico de cálidas sonrisas juega con hielo y el chico de fría expresión con fuego-comento el danés, mientras reía, y por primera vez el sueco estuvo a punto de pensar que no era tan idiota como pensaba, hasta que la risa del otro rubio se hiso insoportable.

-Presentando a nuestro extravagante Feliks Lukasiewicz-ahora el que captaba toda la atención del público era el polaco, quien no perdía oportunidad para lucirse en su falda rosa, la cual se había cambiado después del espectáculo.

Toris trago grueso al descubrir que no era una chica…sino eso.

-Desde Cana…Cana…algo arriba de Estados Unidos, esta nuestro pequeño Matthew Williams, quien junto con Kumajiro demostró que la dulzura puede más que la agresión y el maltrato hacia los animales- el joven mencionado sonreía mientras en sus brazos se encontraba el oso.

-¡Lindura!-grito el francés, y el joven rubio se sonrojo al darse cuenta que era a él a quien le hablaban.

-Arthur Kirkland, es el ángel que hiso que nuestros corazones se pararan…

-A mon ami Alfred se le paro algo más con ese ángel-dijo descaradamente el francés, mientras veía a un muy sonrojado americano.

-…y él es nuestro ángel del circo-señalo al rubio que se encontraba feliz de haber podido hacer a alguien divertirse un rato.

-Dentro de nuestro elenco tenemos personas que aunque no participen físicamente, son parte elemental de nuestros actos…y aquí están Bryan e Ian- los chicos que les dieron los boletos aparecieron con una sonrisa triunfal ante la mirada de todos.

-Y ahora por ultimo…pero no por eso menos importante…el encargado de la ambientación musical, con su gran destreza en el piano Roderich Edelstein- las luces se apagaron y ahora una sola se concentró en la parte del fondo de la pista, donde se podía apreciar a un chico de la misma edad de los actores aproximadamente, tenía el cabello castaño, con un extraño mechón anti gravedad, tenía unos lindos ojos violeta detrás de unas gafas…el chico de seria expresión hacia una reverencia con la mano, mientras seguía interpretando las dulces notas que e hasta ese momento habían servido para la despedida.

Las luces iluminaron por primera vez todo el lugar, donde ahora todos se tomaban de la mano y hacían una elegante reverencia hacia las gradas, donde los chicos sin poder contener el entusiasmo se pusieron de pie, para poder aplaudirles cómo se merecían…porque todo aquello había sido como el nombre del circo decía…había sido magnifico…

Por última vez las luces se apagaron, y al regresar todos los del elenco había desaparecido, y eso era señal de que era hora de retirarse.

Todos aun con una soñadora sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigieron hacia la salida, cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que el cielo estaba teñido ya de negro, el espectáculo había durado más de lo planeado.

-Y´ an´checió-comento el sueco, mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

-De todos modos tenemos que irnos a casa, da- hablo el ruso.

-No es buena idea-señalo Antonio-conozco estos lugares y será un tanto difícil y peligroso regresar a estas horas de la noche.

Elizabeta, que era el nombre de la "maestra de ceremonias", no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de los chicos, y como también conocía los rumbos, sabía que el español tenía razón, y por eso no pudo evitar invitarlos a quedarse en una de las carpas de la parte de atrás.

Claro que los chicos ante tal ofrecimiento, dijeron que si, ya que si tenían suerte podrían hablar con sus respectivos chicos que les robaron el corazón…tal vez y a lo mejor…solo el tiempo lo dirá…ya que la noche alberga más que una sorpresa…a veces más…

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin pude escribir el acto de Iggy, espero que se haya entendido, el acto lo vi cuando fui al Cirque du solei...y me encanto...se que bueno a Iggy le hubiera quedado de mago...pero la verdad si se dieron cuenta, todos hicieron un poco de magia...asi que Iggy quedaria muy del monton...en cambio de ángel...se lucio mas...<strong>

Por cierto me inspire con la cancion de **"Scarborough fair"** de Sarah Brightman, me encanta la cancion y la verdad me gusto como le quedo a Iggy ...si gustan escucharla aqui le dejo un link...

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r U s M q u r e _ W c **

** ..Bueno como ya habia comentado antes, este fic tendra dos finales, y uno de los finales tendra un capitulo extra...no habia tenido la oportunidad de ponerles un sumary sobre ellos, pero aqui se los dejo...y bueno por motivos fuera de mi alcanze comenzare con el segundo final y con su capitulo extra, ya que estos casi los tengo listos:**

**a)Final rosa:**

Eran chicos sorprendentes y no solo sobre la pista…tenían buenos sentimientos…y actitudes inigualables…era divertido estar con ellos…y ellos pensaban lo mismo…esa noche frente a la luna que iluminaba el cielo descubrieron que había una persona para cada uno…una persona que los quería y que podían ser felices con ellas…solo si estas personas podrían esperar un poco más de tiempo…

**b)Final rojo:**

La luna se imponía en el obscuro firmamento…y está a la vez revelaba obscuros secretos…ellos habían tenido historias muy trágicas…historias que no deben de ser contadas…historias que debieron permanecer ocultas en sus mentes…en sus retorcidas mentes…pero como puedes ocultar algo…cuando amas a una persona y está a la vez te ama a ti…sentimientos de cariño…sentimientos de culpa…sentimientos de desesperación…este es el final para más de uno…pero a la vez el comienzo para otros…sus almas no pueden ser salvadas…pero hay personas que quieren compartir su dolor junto con ellos…en aquel circo…esta es la triste historia de los chicos que perdieron mucho…chicos que encontraron algo por lo cual sonreír…chicos que tendrán que seguir con la historia que ya se escribió con su sangre…chicos que desobedecerán lo ya establecido…para salvar aquello que les devolvió sus alegría…

**-Final negro (capitulo extra del final rojo):**

Él era Ian, un chico cuya historia no se ha de contar…el conoció a otro chico, cuyo nombre era Bryan…un chico alegre que lleno sus obscuras tardes con dulces momentos…pero pronto vendrá la obscura noche llenando de pesar su mete…llevándolo a la locura…donde un dulce y a la vez obscura historia de amor se pigmentara de los más profundo sentimientos del corazón humano…la historia de cómo Bryan se quedó en el circo…de cómo aquel chico sonríe en el día…pero llora en la noche…

**Espero verlas pronto con otra actualizacion y tambien espero que estos finales sean de su agrado...cualquier duda respecto a estos no duden en comentarme...nos vemos!**


End file.
